vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aradia Megido
|-|Base= |-|God-Tier= Summary Aradia Megido, also known by her screen name apocalypseArisen is one of the trolls in Homestuck. Her associated Zodiac sign is Aries, Initially a ghost following her murder by Vriska, she later becomes a Sprite, and then a robot. She is instrumental in the defeat of the Black King due to her abuse of time travel to make hundreds of duplicates of herself. Later, when Jack Noir destroys the Troll's Derse, her dream self dies on her Quest Bed and she becomes a God Tier. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | At least High 4-C | 2-A Name: Aradia Megido, apocalypseArisen (screen name) Origin: Homestuck Gender: Female Age: 6 solar sweeps when first introduced (approximately 13 earth years), currently 7.4 solar sweeps (approximately 16 earth years) Classification: Troll, Sgrub player, Maid of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to commune with the dead, Control over spirits, Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Energy Projection, Matter Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Mind Control (Vriska can't control her) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Time Travel, can create temporal duplicates | All previous powers to a greater extent, Time Manipulation and travel, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Ability to stabilize time loops, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Destroyed part of a temple effortlessly. Comparable to the other base characters) | At least Large Star level (Slapped around Equius like a ragdoll, Beat Vriska to death, Considered one of the most powerful members of the team. Comparable to Sollux in psychic power. Was capable of stopping the Reckoning's meteors and hurling them back at the Black King. The Reckoning has meteors large enough to destroy planets and pulverize Skaia in a short timeframe). | Multiverse level+ '(Aradia's powers are not purely destructive, but she should at least be on a similar level to God Tier John. Was able to stop Bec Noir, and said that she'll hold back him after sending the meteor on his journey) Many of her temporal powers and hax allow her to bypass conventional durability to an extent 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G, likely higher (Comparable to Equius) | At least Class G, likely higher (Superior to than before) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Star Class, likely far higher (Smacked Equius around while in a fit of rage) | Multiversal+ Speed: Supersonic+ | FTL+ '''(Covered massive distances in very short periods of time, Should be comparable to Equius) | '''Immeasurable (Reacted the Jack Noir's attack, freezing him in place. Able to travel between universes) Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level | At least Large Star level (Comparable to Equius, Casually able to kill many higher level monsters, Wasn't hindered in the slightest by ripping her own heart out of her chest) | Multiverse level+ (Survived Jack blowing up Derse, Should be comparable to similar level God Tiers) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Far higher with telekinesis | Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: Fedora, Whip, Portable Time Machine Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Lacks many powers useful for combat situations, Overly Cryptic | Lost a significant amount of joy after becoming a robot | None notable Key: Base | Aradiabot | God Tier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Whip Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Trolls Category:Amphibians Category:Artificial Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teenagers